


The Mall AU

by httpsnake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Mall AU, Overwatch - Freeform, dominos girls, get yourselves ready for a shitstorm, i love this, its so dumb, overfuck, there is going to be mcreyes, there will be more i promise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsnake/pseuds/httpsnake
Summary: Its so dumb, i love it





	

• Starbucks: Jesse, Lena, Lucio  
• Lush: Gabe, Amelie, Sombra  
• Dominos: Pharah, Mercy  
• Coldrock: Mei, Zarya  
• Genji and Hanzo work at the sports store above the Mall (Whenever they work on shift together it’s just angry Japanese yelling (you can always hear Spanish yelling back))  
• Zenyatta works at the Mineral/Spiritual whatever the fuck store. (when he gets mad he throws shit at the customers (he only got mad once but no one knows when he will snap))  
• Ana works at the Tea Shop (And gives discounts to the nice kids and cute guys(Mostly Rein))  
• Reinhardt works at the chemist (and his clothes don’t fit at all)  
• Symmetra and Torbjorn Work in the i.t. shop (People call them out to fix their shit and hope to god they get Symmetra cause whenever Torbjorn comes out everybody presses themselves against the wall to get away and then torb beats whatever needs fixing up and everyone’s confused cause now its fixed)  
• törbié wörbié hörbié  
• JACK’S A MALL COP (he rides a Segway)  
• Junkrat & Road hog are the Cleaners (Jamie blows shit up and put it on YouTube (Road hog hates it))  
• Hana doesn’t do jack shit  
• Shit that goes down at Starbucks;  
• Lena is a college student  
• No one knows what she studies  
• Only Amelie knows  
• One time Jesse found Lena in the back crying on the ground covered in coffee beans and pumpkin spice in a puddle of maple syrup  
• Jesse went over to lush to get Amelie  
• Gabe was confused af  
• “h-hey Jesse”  
• “Hi, could I speak to Amelie?”  
• Gabe is crushed  
• Jesse gave up on college  
• He gets paid enough  
• Best Starbucks uncle  
• Jack hates him  
• But loves him  
• F a t h e r s o n r e l a t I o n s h I p  
• Jamie and Roadie are right next to Starbucks  
• Jamie blew up the wall 75 times this year  
• He is a part time ballet teacher  
• Hana, Lucio and Lena went to see him teach the kids  
• “he is so fucking graceful what the dicks??????”  
• “HANA!!!!”  
• He had a recital once, he did really well?????  
• Roadie has taken at least half the year off  
• Can’t deal with Jamie’s bull shit  
• He is tired leave him  
• domino’s pizza girls, your pizzas will arrive late, like, super cold  
• The dominos incident;  
• Jesse ordered pizza  
• It took 20 minutes even though the dominos is just across the road  
• “Fareha what the fuck “  
• “sorry lol”  
• jump jets through the roof  
• She went through the roof to the sports place  
• She went up right in front of Genji  
• He swore in Japanese  
• Hanzo: “LANGUAGE”  
• Angry Japanese yelling  
• Hanzo fired and arrow at Genji  
• Genji threw swords at Hanzo  
• Genji ran  
• Hanzo has a quiver full of arrows now  
• Genji @ Jesse “HIDE MEE”  
• Hanzo @ everyone “Where the fuck Is my brother”  
• muffled screaming from the storage room  
• It’s Genji and Sombra because Sombra is fucking confused and Genji is really fucking scared  
• What happened to Fareha?  
• Mercy calmly pulled her down  
• And then smacked her dumb ass  
• Shit that goes down at lush:  
• “SOMBRA WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU PUT THE CHRISTMAS GIFTBOXES”  
• “WHAT”  
• “HANA NEEDS MORE LUSH”  
• “I DON’T FUCKING KNOW YOU FIND IT”  
• “SOMBRA I SWEAR TO GOD”  
• angry Spanish yelling  
• “SHUT UP DOWN THERE”  
• Hanzo fires an arrow  
• hits the bath bomb stand  
• “fucc”  
• fires another arrow  
• hits Morrison’s helmet alarm  
• “HOLY SHIT”  
• Morrison falls  
• another arrow  
• Hits roadies broom  
• “I hate this place”  
• COLD ROCK TIME:  
• Mei is really good at mixing  
• Zarya broke the board mixing  
• Torb was pissed  
• He always is  
• Mei is really nice about it  
• Protect her  
• Zarya is big butch softie  
• Protect her also  
• She needs help  
• ZENYATTA  
• Tranquillity  
• Peace  
• Don’t piss me off woman  
• I’ll take a swing at you  
• I won’t fucking miss  
• P e a c e  
• S a v e h i m  
• “HEY BABE NEED SOME HELP?????!??!?!?!”  
• Genji slides in  
• “no i- “  
• Genji throws incense at people  
• Morrison arrives  
• “ALRIGHT WHAT?!?!”  
• Genji is a fire hazard

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fucking dumb  
> My twitter: AngrySaddist  
> co writer: bonniechristenmarr (on tumblr)


End file.
